Rain in Suna
by NiffStral
Summary: A day in the life of the sand siblings in their homeland of Sunagakure. Gaara discovers the magics of rain. Takes place after the timeskip. No pairings. Just a random oneshot bordering drabble.


**Pre-story author's note:** Yes. This is a completely random, spur of the moment idea I had while watched it rain outside my window. I'd wanted to write a short one-shot in the Naruto fanfiction realm, but couldn't for the life of me figure out what to write about. I was originally going through all these ideas for a nice short and fluffy SasuNaru one, but then I saw the rain, and it inspired me.

To write about Gaara.

Shut up. . .

I lurve writing about Gaara. You can just make him so utterly random, that you love him. I want to hug him lots now.

Anyway, the setting it right outside of Sunagakure in the sand a few meters or so away from the entrance gates. It takes place after the time-skip, after Gaara's been rid of the one-tail and brought back to life. Sometime after that. You decide.

Features Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou. The whole fanfic is in third person, but it sometimes switches between the three of them. I fink dat's it.

**Warning:** First Naruto fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would be having hot boy sex on every page.

...Wait, that came out wrong.

No it didn't. Mweeheehee...

Oh, and there would be Gaara omake and/or gaiden in between every chapter, full of random stuff such as this.

On with zee fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

The rain poured down over all of Sunagakure in light, small drops, which it had been doing for quite a while.

Quite a while being three weeks.

This was unusual for Sunagakure, as it was a desert village, surrounded by sand, that before three weeks ago hadn't gotten a drop of water in years.

Other than being hopelessly confused, the people of Sunagakure merely shrugged off the rain, it being light and very small, so it didn't annoy anyone in the village hidden in sand.

Well, it didn't annoy most people.

The Kazekage looked up at the mildly cloudy sky for the forty-third time that day, this time getting an eye full of a raindrop.

He blinked it away, then looked back down in front of him again.

He sat on the mildly wet sand, without as much as a blanker underneath.

For the forty-fourth time that day, he looked back up at the sky.

The two companions he was with, whom he now referred to as his siblings looked at their younger brother in confusion.

"Um...Gaara?" The female sibling, Temari asked the Kazekage. Said Kazekage looked at her from his gaze at the sky.

"Yes?" He asked, in a cool, mildly questioning tone of voice.

"Don't...Wouldn't you rather go inside than sit out here in the rain? You're going to get all wet." She said somewhat hesitantly, with a hint of worry in her tone of voice. The man standing next to her, Kankurou, nodded his agreement, shifting his crossed arms slightly.

Gaara looked at her for a few seconds longer, blinked, turned his gaze to Kankurou, blinked again after another second of so, turned his gaze to the sand he was sitting on, blinked at it, then finished off this odd spectacle with looking back up at the sky.

"I'm fine here." He replied, blinking aimlessly at the sky to avoid rain from hitting his eyeball again.

Temari sighed at her mysterious little brother. At times like these, she just didn't get him. After another moment where the only sounds were the steady patter of rain hitting the sand, she turned to Kankurou, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but an altogether uninterested glance.

"I'm going back in the village, but I'll be back in a sec. Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked, resigned to the fact that Gaara wasn't planning on moving any time soon. At least, to her knowledge. You never really knew with that boy.

Kankurou shook his head, bidding her to go. Temari did so, heading into the gates leading to the village right behind their spot in the sand. Truthfully, Kankurou would much rather be inside his own home, doing important business, but it was his job to guard his little brother and Kazekage at all times when he was alone like this, so he was stuck. He mildly wondered what his sister was getting, but decided he'd find out once she returned.

Gaara, meanwhile, ignored all this, and placed his hand in a particularly wetter spot of the sand in front of him. Running his fingers through the wet sand which was almost mud, his eyebrowless eyes widened a margin in what appeared to be awe. Kankurou gazed at him with shock of his own. This had to have been the first time he'd ever seen Gaara show awe, or amazement at anything, outside of battle when he was shocked by his opponents strength, which hadn't happened in a while, and there were very few people who could have that affect on him.

Back to the rain.

As Gaara explored the wonder that is mud, he looked back up to the sky for the forty-fifth time that day. The rain seemed to be getting tad larger drops, but they still came down at the same speed, so there wasn't that much difference. Gaara felt his red hair getting weighted down from it, a drip falling slowly from the tip of one of his front hairs and going around his eyes, which still had marks from his insomnia around them, despite the fact that he could sleep peacefully now. He was still too used to being awake at all times, so he was taking this whole 'sleeping' thing at a couple hours at a time. His unique thought process worked its wonders that no normal person can even try to comprehend, so we'll take this story out from Gaara-land, before I try to shuffle through his impossible thoughts.

Oh look, Temari's returned. What an excellent segway I was looking for.

"Hey," Temari called out, walking through the gates towards their spot. Kankurou turned to look at her and what she'd brought, which he'd been secretly been anxiously wondering about for some time.

She walked up to the two, Gaara still with his hand in the mud, staring at the sky. Temari sighed; he was still like this. She'd been half-hoping he'd gained some sense and had decided to go back to his office.

Kankurou looked down at what she had in her hands. In one hand there appeared to be a bento box covered in a plastic wrap, as to not get it wet and to carry it. He mildly wondered if she'd boughten dumplings or dango. He loved those, and he had a sneaking suspicion Gaara had a secret love for dango as well.

In her other hand, Kankurou noted, was something that he couldn't exactly see at the moment, but this would soon be rectified as she appeared to be pulling it out in front of her, handing the food box to her brother.

"Here," she said, handing him the plastic. Kankurou took it, sniffing, and realizing with delight that she did indeed know him well. He could definitely smell the dumplings _and_ dango inside. Sniffing further, he noted that there was something with eel, possibly sushi in there as well, and he smirked, knowing that was one of Temari's favourites.

Temari, meanwhile, was opening the object she brought and fixing the couple broken parts to it. Smiling in victory once her task was complete, she pushed up the black holder and grasped the curved handle, extending her arm out over her little brother's head.

Gaara blinked at the clear umbrella slightly obstructed his view of the rain, but it was still visible. Plus, he could see the drops landing on the clear plastic surface, and slowly slide off and land next to him, which provided a whole new form of amazement for him. He turned his head ever so slightly to his sister, who had a knowing look on her face.

"Thanks." He muttered, monotonously as always, before turning back to the sky for the forty-sixth time that day.

Pulling something from behind her, firmly placed between her back and fan, Temari grabbed a folded blanket. Spreading it out, she set it on the wet sand for her and Kankurou to sit on, since she doubted Gaara would be willing to move from his spot.

Kankurou sat down next to her, and she mimicked him. He plopped the bento box in front of them and removed the plastic, and slid off the cover. Temari handed him a pair of chopsticks as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Itadakimasu." He said under his breath as they dug in. Before she began as well, Temari grabbed a stick of dango and handed it to Gaara, trying to keep it from getting wet as best she could. Gaara, while still looking at the sky through the umbrella that had been slightly lowered from Temari's new position accepted the sweet and munched on it in small bites.

A picturesque moment.

Going back to Gaara now. After he was almost done with his dango, he looked back down under him at the sand. He lifted his index finger a fraction of an inch as he watched the sand that had piled up on it fall off ever so slowly back to the ground. Fascinated, he continued this with all his fingers and even his thumb, watching the almost-mud make tiny piles on the ground.

His normally stoic face changed as the corner of his mouth twitched upwards, into the closest thing to a smile Gaara could ever accomplish.

Deciding right then, as he took another small bite of dango, Gaara figured something out about rain, and rain in general.

It was good.

Owari, minna-san.


End file.
